Questions
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: angst. When someone passes, your often left with questions. But it's not you who question the most. It's the children wondering why their Daddy is crying because their best friend is dead.


La...la la....I own...NOTHING....lala...la....  
  
My father has told me a lot about you. All you did for him. All he did for you. You sound like you were the perfect friends.  
  
The best, best friends.  
  
That's and odd title.  
  
I have so many questions. Questions I only want to ask you. I have a best friend now, and I want to know how you managed to stay so close.   
  
I want to ask you about my Dad. My Dads to modest when it comes to the whole 'Saving the world thing' I want to know if he was real brave, or maybe even a little scared.  
  
I really want to ask you if Dad is as important to you, as you are to him. Every year when they celebrate the defeat of Voldermort, they mention your name, and I want to know why Dad cries so hard.   
  
I see him on certain days. He comes in and looks at the book with all your pictures and stares at them crying. The day you died is one, the first day of Hogwarts...another is on your birthday, and at Christmas.   
  
No matter how hard I try I can't stop his tears, Dad just can't stop.   
  
I've met your family they cry just as hard as Dad. Your sister is married to my Dad. She cries with Dad. She talks to you though, so I'm sure you know. She prays to God every night, sending her message through him to you.  
  
Your brothers, my uncles, they make me sad. Fred and George have things in their joke shop about you. They have these new chocolates called 'Freckles.' They're a bunch of little chocolates in the box, and they jump thanks to magic. But every time you open the package they speak, and it's your voice.  
  
They say stuff like, "Ah! Spiders!" or, "YOU PRATS! GIVE THAT BACK!" On the box your picture is there. No two pictures are alike. Theres you with my Dad's other bestfriend, she is rather different then how my Dad spoke of her, or just You.  
  
My favorite is you with my Dad. You two are throwing pillows at each other, and you'll look the other way when Dad will tackle you. I like that one. In that box the words that come out are, "Hey! Harry! C'mon then, get up you lazy arse!"   
  
It's funny.  
  
Your other brother Percy, I've never met him and no one talks about him. But I do know he's alive. But he did something really bad, and isn't here anymore. I wonder what he did? I'd ask you that.  
  
Charlie and Bill, they still live far away but they always visit. They always love how I'm afraid of spiders, and how I have 400 chocolate frog cards. They say it reminds them of someone. I think it's you.  
  
Bill used to have long hair, but he cut it off and tossed it to the wind. Charlie is quiet, and doesn't say much. He stares off his mind just seeming to fade away somewhere else.  
  
They really miss you, and though I've never met you, I miss you.  
  
You sound like you would have been a great uncle.   
  
I have so many questions.   
  
But I can't ask.  
  
I wish you hadn't died R-  
  
"VERONICA! VERONICA!"  
  
An eleven year old girl with long braided red hair, and green eyes looked up. She was in her room, one of her father's albums in her hands.   
  
Ginny Potter, and Harry Potter came into check on their daughter. "Happy Christmas Mummy!" Veronica said running to her mother and father. "But It's Ron, not Veronica!"   
  
Harry smiled and rubbed his youngest daughters hair. "Sorry. We were worried. Go downstairs, your friends are waiting."   
  
Veronica, or Ron nodded, and raced downstairs, Ginny laughing at her daughter.  
  
Harry picked up the book, and starred at the picture his daughter had been starring at.  
  
A tall red headed teen, with big hands and clumsy feet, and flaming red hair waved back, his blue eyes closing as he waved. Underneath it were the words Ron Weasley.  
  
Harry smiled at his best friend.   
  
The Ron in the picture reached his arm past the side, and pulled out Harry who had been trying to stay out of the picture. Ron held Harry down, and waved again, Harry looking up annoyed at him.  
  
The real Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered, "I'm sorry you died Ron....I have so many Questions..." He closed the book, and went downstairs.  
  
Downstairs he saw his daughter Veronica with her two best friends. Taylor, as American boy who just moved to England, and joined Veronica in their first year. Also joining Veronica in her school year, was Indigo, a sweet witty girl who liked to tease Taylor's accent.  
  
Harry looked around the room, filled with family and friends, and looked at a couch where one guest should be.  
  
"So many questions...like...." Harry looked at the wall seeing, a picture of an older Ron smiling at him, and moving his lips as if he was talking.   
  
"Why did you die for me?" 


End file.
